A computing system may include, for example, a screen or a monitor to display text and images processed or stored in the computing system. The screen may be able to display color visual elements, for example, colored images, photographs, video broadcasts, windows, or the like.
Unfortunately, the colors displayed on the screen may autonomously change during the operation of the computing system, or in the course of time. For example, the screen may display visual elements having incorrect colors (for example, pink instead of red).